Horrible Valentine's Day of Doom!
by SolemnGlory
Summary: Valentine's Day one shot...PAGR! For fans of Pepito and Gaz romance!


**Hey, everybody. This is just a one shot idea for PAGR (Pepito and Gaz romance). It's not related to my other fic, A Nice Day for Some Doom. I noticed some of the reviews are kinda torn between the Pepito-Gaz-Zim love triangle...and it could go either way in that fic...so I made a PAGR one shot and now a ZAGR one shot. You don't find too much Pepito and Gaz romance. **

**The Gaz and Pepito icon for this story was drawn by Dreamwalker44 on Deviant Art. Dreamwalker44 has a lot of nice, very cool artwork, especially of ZAGR, so be sure to take a look :)**

** Oh, and for those of you that don't know, Pepito is the Antichrist from JV's comic Squee! He was the only kid who was nice to Squee! It's surprising how similar he is to Gaz, they have a lot in common! Anyways, this one's for any PAGR fans out there. Read on! And Happy Valentine's Day!**

**As a disclaimer, I certainly don't own Invader Zim or Squee! They belong to the mighty Jhonen Vasquez! **

* * *

**High** **Skool: Valentine's Day!**

It was a rather normal day at High Skool...Most of the students handed out their Valentine's Day meat slabs, while others made out in the hallways or tried to work up the courage to ask out their crushes...

_Except a few..._

17 year olds Zim and Dib have been fighting all morning, while 16 year old Gaz tried her best to play her GS5 and ignore their horrible screaming as they walked down the Hallway.

"I know it was YOU ZIM!" Dib shouted accusingly at the Irken in disguise.

"WAS NOT!" Zim screamed back.

"WAS TOO!"

"WAS NOT!"

Gaz simply growled. She was caught right in the middle of the two of them. Normally, she would have walked away from the two of them minutes ago, but not today...

For today was _Valentine's Day,_ and she didn't even want to be at Skool today...

She wasn't good at expressing feelings or dealing with them, and especially on such a touchy-feely holiday...

And she certainly hated watching all the _crazy lovey dovey_ stuff going on with the other students...

So while Zim and Dib were making her crazy, it was better to stick with them than to go on her own today...even if they were _really, really loud_...

"YES IT WAS! YOU CAN'T LIE TO ME, ALIEN SCUM! I KNOW YOU STOLE MY REPORT!" Dib screamed some more.

"_Oh, yes, Dib. That was my evil plan all along! To steal your boring homework on the functions of the human intestinal system!_" Zim sarcastically snapped.

"_Well, good job Zim!_ Not only did you do _that_, but then you somehow managed to throw all of my pencils into the ceiling! Now Ms. Bitters is mad at _me!_ She won't even let me use the pencil sharpener! SHE SAID THAT I HAVE TO GNAW DOWN THE PENCILS WITH MY TEETH LIKE A BEAVER FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!" Dib yelled in annoyance.

Zim merely chuckled at this. "Now_ that_ was funny!"

While Gaz would have normally at least smirked at such a bizarre punishment inflicted on Dib..._she didn't. _She was just determined to get through today.

"WAS NOT!" Dib once again screamed.

_That's it_. She couldn't take it anymore! She wanted to yell at the two to shut up, but she didn't want to draw attention to herself...so she instead just went to her locker.

Zim looked at Dib as he watched Gaz walk away. "_What's with her? She didn't even laugh at your suffering." _He asked the large headed boy.

"Oh. She just _really, really_ hates Valentine's Day." Dib informed him.

"Oh..._I can't blame her._ It's a _disgusting_ holiday! Just look at all these _disgusting, repulsive, smelly humans!_" He complained as he threw his arms up in the air.

Almost all of the students were hugging or snuggling or making out! _It was a nightmare!_

"Yeah, I actually kinda _agree._ It can be a little _much._ All this _crying_ and _hugging_ and PDA _stuff_ is making me really _uncomfortable!_" Dib complained.

"_Uncomfortable?!_ Try NAUSEOUS! Blech! Especially with the MEAT SLABS!" Zim complained, shuddering.

It seemed to be the only thing the alien and the paranormal investigator could agree on today...

While Gaz Membrane was having a horrible day, on the other side of the High Skool, Pepito Diablo was having a _good one_. He was in such a good mood he didn't even blow up a single head or implode anyone! The devil boy opened up his locker and began putting his books away. He looked at himself in the small mirror he had in his locker, and began to finger comb his flattened black mohawk. He was now 17, he had two horns sticking out of his head, pale ash grey skin, and red flickering demon eyes. And he dressed in all black. Black shirt, black pants and black boots...and he wore a keyhole necklace. He smiled as he got out a few things from his locker.

"Hola Squee! Mi amigo!" He said in a Spanish accent as he happily greeted his best friend.

"Hi Pepito." Todd responded. While Todd found Pepito to be really weird and scary, he was actually the closest person he had to a friend. After awhile, he had gotten kind of used to him. "You seem to be in a good mood..."

"That I am!" He proudly announced. "It's Valentine's Day! Normally, I normally _HATE_ such a holiday..._except for today_... I wanted to tell Gaz how much she means to me..."

_Yep,_ _that's right_...

They've met a few months ago, and even became friends. Pepito had grown to deeply admire the goth girl of doom. She was smart, she was tough, she was pretty, and best of all _very scary! _And while the two would talk sometimes, he never really had a good opportunity to tell her how he _truly_ feels about her...

Usually because her brother or the green kid were always around making scenes and screaming at each other.

While Dib was definitely suspicious about Pepito, his main focus was on stopping _Zim,_ who was up to something practically everyday. He really didn't know that his younger sister was talking to the Antichrist of all people. He was much _too busy_ saving Earth from the green menace...Too busy to know that the devil boy was his sister's friend...

Said devil boy grinned, revealing his pointed teeth...

Squee fidgeted with his book somewhat nervously...he knew Gaz, and while she was _normally quiet_..she was also _really scary_ at times..._horrifying_, to be more precise...

"Well, good luck." He politely told his friend, trying to remain somewhat optimistic.

Pepito carried a pink heart shaped box and a pot of flowers for the goth girl and walked down the hallway...looking for her...

After a few moments, he found her walking down the crowded hallway...

"Gaz!" He shouted, trying to get her attention.

The goth girl stopped dead in her tracks...

She turned around to face him...and she immediately noticed he was carrying a heart shaped box...

Said goth girl raised an eyebrow...

But before he could even get close to her, Zim and Dib ran out in front of him, and arguing yet again...

"BECAUSE YOU'RE AN ALIEN, THAT'S WHY!" Dib continued to scream.

"I'M A PERFECTLY NORMAL HUMAN WORM BABY!" Zim defensively screamed back.

Pepito shook his head, and rolled his eyes. He walked around them so he could talk to Gaz...or at least _try_...

"Gaz, I just wanted-"

"JUST BECAUSE I HAD AN ALLERGIC REACTION TO THE BEANS, YOU INFERIOR HUMAN PIG SMELLY, DOESN'T MEAN I'M AN ALIEN! ANYBODY CAN OOZE GREEN GOO!" Zim screamed at Dib...and practically right in Pepito's ear, to his complete annoyance.

The goth girl began to speak. "_Pepito,_-"

"WHO CALLS A PERSON AN 'INFERIOR HUMAN PIG SMELLY!? THAT'S NOT NORMAL! IT'S TOTALLY SOMETHING AN ALIEN WOULD SAY!" Dib screamed back to Zim, interrupting Gaz. He was so mad at Zim, he didn't even notice the devil boy near his sister with a heart shaped box.

For a moment there was silence...

Pepito began to speak again..."Gaz, I-"

"LIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEESSSSS!" Zim screamed, unknowingly interrupting him once more.

So naturally, Dib started to scream back..."I DON'T LIE, YOU LIZARD! YOU-"

Pepito and Gaz were both getting fed up by the constant screaming...So the Antichrist opened a portal, and clasped Gaz's hand, as he lead her through...

Soon enough, they were in the cafeteria...which was still somewhat loud but not nearly as loud as Zim and Dib's voices combined.

"Sorry about that, Gaz. They just scream so much!" Pepito complained.

Gaz rolled her eyes at all the noise..."I know...they're really annoying to-"

Surely enough, the same voices had made their way to the cafeteria...and right next to them...

"WELL IF YOU KEEP YOUR EYES SHUT, HOW WILL YOU BE ABLE TO BREATHE?! DUH!" Zim angrily screamed as he reluctantly picked up a tray of cafeteria food.

"WHAT? THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I EVER HEARD! HUMANS CAN BREATHE WITH THEIR EYES SHUT! BACK ME UP ON THIS GAZ!" Dib screamed back at Zim. He knew his sister was there, but just barely. He just saw a flash of purple hair.

Gaz growled at the both of them..."Why don't the two of you just shut-"

"EW! WHAT'S THAT GOO COMING OUT OF YOUR EAR?!" Zim fearfully screamed to Dib.

"_GOO?! WHAT GOO?!"_ Dib screamed and shook himself off like something awful was on him.

"_RIGHT THERE!_" Zim screamed and pointed.

Dib scratched his ear, only to reveal a wad of chewed gum that was thrown at him by some random kid. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"DISGUSTING!" Zim cringed, thinking it actually came from Dib's ear.

Pepito was only getting more fed up, as he opened a flaming portal to another location...one that would surely be nice and quiet...

He held the goth girl's hand and led them to the Skool's flat rooftop.

"I can still hear their voices echoing..._they're making me sick._" Gaz complained as she heard Zim and Dib's muffled voices.

"Wow...how do you deal with this _ignorance_ everyday?" Pepito asked her.

"Good question..._I really don't know._" She answered.

He took a deep breath, and prepared himself for what he was about to say to the girl...

**CRASH!**

The roof top shook violently...

And before Gaz knew it, she lost her balance and had fallen down...

_Right on top of Pepito..._

Before they knew it, Zim suddenly blasted a portion of the ceiling apart with his Pak's lasers, creating a hole...

Gaz felt somewhat embarrassed, as she was pressed against the Antichrist..._who really didn't seem to mind._

"_Sorry_..." She mumbled as she quickly got off of him.

"No, it's okay..." He quickly said as he got off the ground and helped her up.

Gaz looked through the hole, only to see Dib tackling Zim from behind.

Zim quickly retaliated, elbowing Dib in the stomach...

"I'M NORMAL!" He screamed as he got out his spider legs and began to scurry away...

At this point, nobody in the cafeteria seemed to notice or care...

Zim suddenly appeared through the hole and onto the Skool's roof top...

Only he didn't come alone...

Dib grabbed the Irken's ankle and came with him.

"HEY GAZ HUMAN!" Zim politely screamed to her as he continued his battle with Dib.

Gaz smacked her head while Pepito rolled his eyes.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH IT, YOU HORRIBLE SPACE MONSTER!" Dib screamed as he tackled Zim.

Well, once again, the Antichrist opened yet another flaming portal and led Gaz out of the noisy area.

They reappeared, this time in the hallway..._again._

Pepito sighed. He began to speak quickly before the next interruption would ensue... "Okay. I'm just going to say it. _Gaz, I_-"

**CRASH!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Both Dib and Zim screamed as the roof collapsed. They landed on the floor with a sick thud...and they were actually...quiet?

Gaz, while relieved for a brief second, had a slightly worried look on her face when she didn't hear any words...

"Dib? Zim? You idiots okay?" She asked.

She didn't hear anything...until...

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, ZIM! AND NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU MADE ME CRACK MY GLASSES!" Dib screamed as he got up from the floor.

"MY FAULT?! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN TOYING WITH MY PAK'S ARSENAL, _WORM_!" Zim screamed, spitting some chunks of ceiling out of his mouth and getting off the floor to scream at Dib.

Gaz was about to flip out...but before her dark fury was directed on Zim and her brother, _someone else's was_...

"AAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH! THEY NEVER SHUT UP!" A frustrated Pepito finally screamed, flinging the potted flowers backwards as well as the pink heart shaped box...

Which accidentally hit Zim and Dib on the head...

And stunned them into silence...

Everyone grew quiet as the Antichrist was now infuriated...

Only one sound could be heard...

It was the sound of Gaz snickering at what her friend had done to her brother and Zim...

He never heard her laugh before...he thought it was _cute_...

Upon hearing her laughter, Pepito's rage quickly left him, and his once _angry, contorted face_ melted into a _smile._

He regained his usual composure and confidently began to express his feelings to her..."Gaz, now that it's quiet, I just wanted to tell you that-"

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID, DIB MONKEY! NOW I'M COVERED IN FILTHY EARTH DIRT AND FILTHY FLOWERS BECAUSE OF YOU!" Zim suddenly began screaming again.

"HEY! HE HIT ME WITH THAT HEART BOX BECAUSE OF _YOU!"_ Dib screamed back, pointing a finger at Zim.

"UGH! JUST SHUT UP, ALREADY! SHUT UP!" A very frustrated Antichrist yelled as he proceeded to explode the other half of the Skool, directly behind Zim and Dib.

"WHOA!"

"WHOA!"

Both boys screamed as they looked behind them and the other half of the Skool was now in flames.

They were completely silent now, _even in shock..._

Pepito took a few steps closer to Gaz, and looked her in the eyes...Now was the time to speak the truth about how he felt about her...he was hoping she would feel the same way about him...

"Gaz, I finally just wanted to tell you that I _really admire_ you and I was hoping we could be more than friends...also... _Happy Valentine's Day..."_

_..._

Gaz stood there for a moment, opening her amber eyes...even though he had just made several attempts to tell her, she still felt _astounded.._.

They had been friends for a few months, and now, today of all days, he decided to tell her how he felt...

She felt butterflies in her stomach whenever she was around him, and now that the truth was out in the open...

She felt..._happy?_

"_Good._..because I _like_ you too..." She quietly admitted him.

A big smile formed on the Antichrist's face as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close...

Both Zim and Dib exchanged a look of _complete confusion_...

Which turned to _pure horror_ as Pepito closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Gaz's lips...

"OH GOD!" Dib yelled as he covered his eyes.

"EH?" A confused Zim muttered. He was surprised to see Gaz of all people being affectionate toward someone!

Suddenly, an announcement was made over the intercom by Ms. Bitters...

"Attention, children. As you already may or may not know, half of the Skool is currently being engulfed in flames...EVERYONE EVACUATE AND GO HOME IF YOU'RE STILL ALIVE! YOU'RE ALL DISMISSED!"

Immediately after the announcement, a crowd of students ran through the hallway and cheered.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Gaz." Pepito quietly told her as he held her in his arms.

Gaz smiled...Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all...

"_Happy Valentine's Day._" She quietly told him, smiling at him.

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
